


The Sound of the Sea

by doctor__idiot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Spoilers for Season 2, Oral Fixation - kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't sleep with the sound of the sea as background noise. He finds out that, actually, it's a lot quieter in Steve's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after their argument about listening to the TV in the middle of the night during the time Danny lived with Steve.
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea is mine. Unfortunately, nothing else is.

When Steve heard footsteps outside his bedroom, he went tense all over, muscles ready to fight the intruder, hand reaching underneath his pillow, fingers curling around the handle of the army knife he kept there since the last break-in. 

He relaxed when he realized the footsteps weren’t heavy shoes but naked feet padding across wood.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up. “Danny? What’s wrong?”

The blond stood in the door frame with his hair sleep-ruffled and the too-big pajama pants Steve had lent him hanging low on his hips. He yawned shamelessly. “You keep a knife under your pillow? That’s not very safe. I hope you don’t toss in your sleep.” His voice was gravelly and Steve did not want to examine right now why that struck him so much.

The light falling in through the window wasn’t enough to make out Danny’s expression when he said, “You’re a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?” Steve frowned. “Did you get up in the middle of the night just to insult me?”

Danny pushed off the frame and made his way across the room, scrubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. “When you said some people would enjoy the sound of the ocean, I thought you meant yourself but it’s far less audible in here than it is downstairs.”

Steve tilted his head in disbelief. Were they really going to have this conversation at – he flicked a glance at the alarm clock on his night stand – 3 AM? “I did mean myself but that doesn’t have anything to do with my choice of bedroom. It just _happens_ to be less audible in here. What’s your point?”

Danny shrugged one shoulder and shuffled over, yawning again, before simply dropping onto the mattress next to Steve. The ex-SEAL tended to sleep on the right side of the bed and not in the middle so there was enough space for Danny without Steve having to make room.

“Um,” he uttered unintelligently as Danny sprawled out as much as he could without actually invading Steve’s personal space – which was debatable, given that Danny was just about to make himself comfortable in Steve’s bed. 

“What are you doing?” he finally managed to say.

Danny flopped around to face him, blond hair tousled and fanned out on the pillow. “Trying to sleep. It’s quieter here. So if you’d shut up, thank you.” With that he continued to bury his face into the pillow and stole half of Steve’s blanket.

For once, Steve didn’t know what to say. He automatically loosened his fingers on the blanket as Danny pulled it up to his chin. How the man could sleep like that with this heat outside Steve would never understand.

When Danny started snoring lightly after about a minute, Steve realized he was still staring at his friend and there wasn’t anything he could do right now but go back to sleep himself. 

So he tried that.

After about fifteen minutes of rolling from side to side – carefully so he didn’t wake Danny – he sighed and draped one arm over his eyes in despair. This wasn’t working. Not with Danny so close, breathing against the skin of Steve’s elbow, right there in touching distance but off-limits at the same time. 

Steve knew that it wasn’t okay that he was thinking like this, had been thinking like this for quite a while actually. He didn’t care so much about the part that Danny was male but he had strict rules about getting involved with someone at work, namely that it wasn’t going to happen. 

He and Danny had been dancing around each other for some time now but Steve had always assumed Danny was of the same opinion when it came to workplace romances, so it was all the more surprising that the Detective had simply decided to come and sleep in Steve’s bed.

“I can hear you think over there.”

Steve startled at Danny’s sleepy voice. Over his thoughts he hadn’t noticed that the muffled snoring had stopped. Relaxing against the mattress, he let out the air he had been holding. He didn’t speak because he didn’t know how to respond and he wasn’t sure he trusted his own voice right about now.

He tried to go to sleep again when Danny stayed quiet. Steve was pretty sure his partner was back asleep when he turned once more, in vain trying to find a comfortable position.

That’s when it became apparent that Danny was in fact awake. “Okay, that’s it,” he muttered and sat up.

Steve wanted to ask what was wrong but he found himself unable to utter a word when Danny scooted closer and draped himself half over Steve’s chest, one arm around the ex-SEAL’s waist, head pillowed on his sternum. As a plus, Danny wound one of his legs around Steve’s left one, effectively immobilizing him. 

Steve’s first instinct was to fight and he tensed up but relaxed barely a second later. 

This was ... interesting. 

Maybe Danny hadn’t actually been fully awake all along. Logical explanation, McGarrett, congratulations.

It was weird that Steve actually felt better now that Danny was practically wrapped around him. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t at least a little freaked over this sudden turn of events. But he was warm and comfortable and he didn’t feel the need to toss and turn anymore. 

Carefully he rested his palm on Danny’s back and his fingers began tracing patterns on the T-shirt fabric without his brain giving the order to do so. He didn’t stop when he noticed, though, because Danny seemed to melt against him some more and made a content noise in the back of his throat that he would definitely deny come daylight. Steve smiled involuntarily.

Before he knew it, the motion of his hand and the even sound of Danny’s breathing had lulled him to sleep.

~*~

Steve didn’t know what woke him in the morning but when he came to, Danny wasn’t next to – or on top of – him anymore. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, his heart sunk a little.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs out of bed, grabbing his T-shirt from the day before off the chair he had thrown it onto and pulled it over his head. Apart from that he didn’t get dressed any further and descended the stairs in his jogging pants. 

That was when the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee hit him and he couldn’t refrain from smiling.

He stopped in the kitchen door when Danny, who was wearing jeans but otherwise hadn’t bothered to comb his hair or change out of the shirt he had slept in, waved a spatula at him. “Only you could continue to sleep with the sun shining directly into your face.”

Steve grinned and leaned against the frame, crossing his naked ankles. “Do you ever have anything nice to say about my house?”

“Hey,” Danny warned but it wasn’t as effective as he might have hoped, given that he currently had his index finger in his mouth, licking off some spilled oil. Steve tried very hard not to stare. “I’m making you breakfast, so shut up.”

“Yeah?” Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest in mock-suspiciousness. “Why’s that anyway?”

Suddenly, Danny was incredibly interested in the contents of the frying pan. His hand made a random gesture. “I wanted to thank you. For ... you know. Letting me sleep in your bed. That.”

Steve didn’t mention that he hardly had been given a choice. Instead, he grinned. “Well, I hope you’re not making eggs.”

And apparently, that had been the right thing to say because Danny started laughing and the tension disappeared from his shoulders. 

He pointed a finger at Steve. “I’m not. Because you, my friend, don’t deserve my eggs.” He waved a hand at the cupboard above the kitchen counter. “Would you mind?”

“’Course.” Steve pushed off the door frame and moved past Danny to grab them some plates and cutlery. 

He got two cups as well and was just about to pour coffee into both of them when a sudden yelp from Danny made him spill half of it. Instead of grabbing a cloth, he immediately whirled around and instinctively rushed to make sure Danny was okay. 

That was usually his first impulse and he had a hard time at work suppressing it sometimes when the suspect fled the scene and he had to force himself to follow and assume that Danny was in fact okay.

“’M fine,” Danny promptly said and held up a hand. His voice was muffled by the finger in his mouth that he had apparently just burned during the process of cooking and Steve came to the decision that he was cursed because again with the finger and _he couldn’t stop staring_. Which, not good.

The adrenaline level in his body was still higher than normal from the shock and apparently now was the time for acting on his impulses because without his brain actually having a say in this, his body moved closer to Danny and his hand wrapped around Danny’s wrist, pulling the injured finger out of the blond’s mouth.

“Steve, what –“

When Steve wrapped his own lips around Danny’s finger and gently licked at the burn, Danny gasped, “Oh my god,” and the fingers of his other hand dug into Steve’s shoulder. 

He didn’t actually know what he was doing but Danny’s response was too good to stop.  
When Steve let his tongue encircle the finger a few times before sucking on it, Danny’s mouth fell open and a not-so-quiet moan escaped him. 

Steve smirked and released Danny’s finger but Danny didn’t pull away – he let his hand rest on Steve’s chin, his finger smearing the spit across Steve’s lower lip, and it should be gross but it wasn’t and it should be awkward but it wasn’t.  
For a moment they just stared at each other and neither dared to move.

The sizzling of the bacon in the frying pan finally made Danny break eye contact. “Shit!” he exclaimed and pushed the pan off the hotplate before the bacon was burned completely.

 _Now_ it was awkward. 

Steve sighed and went to mop up the spilled coffee. 

As if on cue, the toaster popped and he grabbed the two slices along with some butter from the fridge. 

“Ready?” he asked and if he hadn’t been watching Danny out of the corner of his eye, he would have missed the other man’s wordless nod.

Steve decided he didn’t want them to be awkward. 

They argued, sure, they were mad at each other on a pretty much regular basis, but they always knew where they were at and that it would be fine within a couple of hours. Angry silence Steve could handle. Weird and awkward silence he could not.

He put the butter down on the counter right where he was standing and didn’t give Danny a chance to escape before he wrapped his arms around him from behind. Danny went rigid in his arms and Steve held his breath, only letting it back out when Danny practically slumped against him.

“Steve.”

“Hm?”

But it didn’t seem as if Danny had actually wanted to say anything. He turned in Steve’s embrace and put both his hands on Steve’s chest, not pushing away, just resting there.

“You know,” he began and licked his lips and Steve’s eyes followed the motion, “I wasn’t really trying to ... start anything when I came to you last night. I couldn’t sleep and it _is_ quieter in your room.” He picked at the fabric of Steve’s shirt and frowned at it as if it had personally offended him.

“But?” Steve pressed because it sounded like Danny wasn’t finished. He wanted him to look up but for some reason he felt as if Danny would vanish if he so much as moved an inch.

The blond sighed deeply. “But honestly, I was exhausted and lonely and I just wanted to sleep with you.” A blush crept into his cheeks when he realized the suggestive choice of words. “I mean... You know what I mean.”

Steve _did_ know. He had felt it last night. That it wasn’t really the bed or the sound of the sea or the room that made a difference in his sleeping pattern. That is was Danny who did.

He hummed in agreement, not wanting to interrupt Danny by speaking out loud.

When Danny didn’t seem keen on continuing, though, he finally said, “It wasn’t exactly a hardship, you know. Letting you sleep with me.” He put extra emphasis on the ambiguous meaning of the phrase this time and Danny grinned despite himself.

“You know,” he said, looking up at Steve, “Now would be the moment where you kiss me.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up and he couldn’t help but smirk. “That so?”

Danny nodded, tilting his head to the side. “You waiting for a hand-written invitation, hotshot?”

Steve laughed and kissed him. Because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this, okay? The fact that they canonically lived together for a while was just too perfect not to use. Sue me.


End file.
